


And You'll Come into Bloom

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [43]
Category: Blood-C (Anime), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Enemies, Extortion, F/M, Femdom, Foe Yay, Forest Sex, Gen, Halloween, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lust, Mind Games, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. AU. If the ends justified the means, it was a price to pay. Sequel to 'Burning Wreath'.





	And You'll Come into Bloom

She needed to blow off steam. He had an itch to scratch.

The magician's voice drove her crazy, a different kind of crazy. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Nevertheless, she was determined not to let him sway her. If he tried anything funny, anything to try and pull the wool over her eyes, Saya would guarantee his imminent death.

Saya soon had the magician spread out underneath her, this strange man who called himself Hisoka, a Hunter. Though her sword was at his throat, he wasn't afraid. No. He was _excited_. The scent of his bloodlust, his arousal, was thick in the air, his eyes wild, a grin stretching his features.

"Tell me," Hisoka began, sliding his hand between Saya's thighs. He pressed his thumb against her clit through her underwear, with Saya grimacing, her teeth clenched, her eyes glowing rubies. "How long have you wanted to take down this _Fumito_ you keep talking about?"

"Fumito is my enemy, and I'm going to kill him," Saya replied, her voice wavering slightly, her grip on her sword steadying. "And besides, that isn't your concern, magician."

Hisoka hummed in assent, the smile still plastered on his face. Saya kept the sharp edge of the blade biting into his skin, a trickle of blood slithering down the side of his neck. "Fair enough. If that's the case, does that mean you still have time for little old me, Saya?"

Unexpectedly, he lifted himself up. Saya pulled back, her grip on her sword waning as the weapon fell to the ground. He put a hand down her underwear and slid two fingers into her wet cunt - too hard, too fast – making Saya hiss and gasp. "I must say I'm flattered,"

Saya snarled. She wrapped a hand around his throat, her eyes blazing crimson. "Hisoka, you bastard!"

"Oh, you can't back out now, little Saya. Your body has betrayed you. I can tell that it needs a release that only _I_ can provide," Hisoka grinned that smug grin that made Saya want to rip his head off. Just then, his fingers curled in her core, rewarding him with a startled moan. "You'll get distracted. You know I'm right."

"All right then," Saya spat out. "If that's what you want."

"Good girl," The magician whispered, his voice low and oily in a way that repulsed and aroused Saya, making her bite back a grunt. She settled for giving him an indignant glare as she shifted in front of him, pulling her underwear to the side, and straddled him.

Hisoka undid the front of his trousers, revealing his engorged member, already shining with pre-cum, and then guided it to Saya's soaking wet entrance, shuddering at such contact. Saya suppressed the urge to vomit, swallowing as she sank down, fully sheathing him inside of her.

Saya couldn't stop the groan of pleasure escaping her lips, and she steeled herself through the pain and pleasure melding within her. The magician moaned, his eyes closed like he was close to ecstasy, just at that brief moment of contact. As he began to slide in and out of her, with her moving back to meet his ragged pace, Hisoka grabbed onto Saya's hips, pulling her close, leaning forward, his golden eyes meeting her scarlet ones. Then roughly, without warning, he kissed her brutally, bruising her mouth under his, biting her lower lip and letting his tongue invade her mouth. Pulling back, he could only feast his eyes upon her, and she glared back, panting softly.

He then found her rhythm, thrusting deeply, meeting her halfway, and let his tongue lick her sweat-glistened neck. Saya shuddered at his lips on her skin, biting her lip to the point where she tasted her own blood. Shutting her eyes, she didn't hesitate to grasp his shoulders, digging her nails harshly into his back, tight, tight, tightly, making sure he felt such pain.

"_Ooooooh_, yesss, Saya, that's _so_ good, you feel _so good_," Hisoka pressed his mouth on her neck, as his hips picked up a relentless rhythm, hammering up into her shaking form. "Had I known that this is what you wanted, all you had to do was ask, my dear."

Saya panted raggedly, revulsion and pleasure coiling, tightening; she bristled as she leaned in, pressing her lips near the shell of his ear. "Shut up, you _bastard_."

"Eager, are we?"

The silence of the forest was filled by their labored breathing, the rustling of clothing, and the wet, slick noises of their arrangement. She felt the heat begin to bloom deep in her belly; her rhythm became frantic, sporadic, her hips jerking again and again, hearing his deep moan. His hands greedily grasped all over her, her face, her breasts, her backside, everywhere. His nails dragged down her skin, leaving crimson lines that stung, leaving scars, no doubt, but he didn't care, and neither did she.

Hisoka didn't hold back, not as he moaned into her mouth, not as he kept thrusting in her over and over and over again. Saya quivered, unguarded and wanton; she wanted to feel this raw pain, to feel lewd ecstasy, and to have it mean nothing. It was what she deserved, if the ends justified the means, it was a price to pay.

Building, building, coiling, coiling, tightening, tightening, and then _finally_ snapped, a moan half caught in her throat, Saya arched backwards, lost in the depths of her orgasm, wave after wave of shudders wracking through her. With a low, satisfied groan, Hisoka let himself follow her, thrusting one last time, his release spilling deep inside her.

After what felt like an eternity in Hades, Saya lifted herself off Hisoka, and then stood on her feet, straightening up, retrieving her sword from the dirty ground. Hisoka stood up and then adjusted himself, tucking himself back in his pants, dusting himself off and wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Enjoyed yourself, didn't you, little Saya?" The magician teased, grinning wide. The sheer smugness in his voice stirred up anger and revulsion within Saya once again.

"Don't patronize me, Hisoka. You got what you wanted, and now _you_ will tell me where Fumito is."

For this revenge, she hoped, she would be forgiven and then washed away.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to reflect the dark and twisted spirit of this holiday– Happy Halloween!


End file.
